Summertime Loving
by AirKnitter
Summary: Yuuri is subjected to his first Mazoku mating season. What will he do? Rated M for slash. Ok, So I've decided what to do. I'm changing this to a normal story so I can finish it. I WILL FINISH THIS!
1. Chapter 1

March Madness

A/N: So, March has the start of basketball season, and since I am not into sports, I decided to do a KKM Month long Spring Extravaganza! That's right! Everyday for the next month I will write a lovely story starring our favorite Mazoku, Yuuri and his hot-headed blond bombshell, Wolfram. The other characters will make appearances of course. This will be a yaoi fic, and therefore rated M. Not all chapters will have slash in it.

Prologue

"Springtime in Shin Makoku is a special time for our people," Gunter droned, as the young king tuned him out. He hated these stupid lessons that were required of him to attend. He was the king, dammit! He despised being treated like an ignorant child.

"blah bladdery blah, blah, sexual frenzy for the fire Mazoku." _That_ got the brunet's attention.

"What was that last part, Gunter?" he asked. He sat up straighter in his chair to better listen to his tutor.

"Oh, your majesty! I'm so happy you are showing an interest in your people!" he swooned before regaining his composure, "Anyway, like I was saying, in the springtime, after long winter months, the submissive demons are ready to undergo the yearly mating. The warmer weather is oft accredited to creating a sexual frenzy for the fire Mazoku."

Gunter continued to drone on about the other creatures whose mating season grew nigh, but the new info on the fire demons froze Yuuri's brains. He was engaged to a submissive fire demon. Come to think of it, Wolf has been sleeping in his room less. He awoke the other night to hear the blond moaning and keening in a restless sleep.

The next morning when asked, Wolfram told him to keep his opinions to himself, and he didn't need a wimp to worry about him. Nice. Oh well.

Yuuri just hoped that everything would turn out ok…

A/NII: ok, so nice, not nice…lots of slash in the coming month as Wolf comes into heat for the first time. Any ideas and suggestions would be appreciated, cause I have no notes for this fic. I am totally shooting from the hip here.

Cheers!

AirKnitter


	2. Chapter 2

March Madness

Chapter One

A/N: Here's the first instalment of March Madness! The response for the prologue was encouraging, so I will keep going with it! YAY! Special thanks to CheyanneChika, she always kicks my ass into gear.

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh. Never will. This fic contains boy love, and will eventually MAYBE end up with multiple sex scenes. If you are nice and review…(hinty hint) That said, let's get on with this chapter!

P.S. Un~betaed

Chapter One

Yuuri eased his head out of the bathing room, eyes wide, trying to find any sign of a certain blond. Ever since he found out that the spring was mating season for Mazoku, he's been terrified of Wolfram. Perhaps more shocking than that news was finding out that his godfather was a submissive demon. Because of his Human blood however, he couldn't get pregnant.

A noise startled him and he ducked back into the room, easing the door shut. He saw the tell-tale blue uniform stalk past, the green eyes slit in concentration. Yuuri held his breath as Wolfram looked to the door, stepping towards it on silent boots. The brunet just knew he was about to be caught and violated.

"Commander!" one of the fire demons from the Bielefeld regiment called out. Yuuri had never been more grateful for one of the snobby magic users before. The two soldiers walked off, talking about stuff that was above Yuuri's comprehension.

The young king had managed to get to the library connected to his office unnoticed, and to his chagrin, he was hard under his pants. He could smell Wolfram's sweet perfume all over the room he was hiding in, and it was driving him insane.

He absently rubbed himself through his clothes, panting quietly. The perfume had gotten stronger, and with it, his arousal. Precome soaked the front of the black material and helped make a delicious friction.

He felt his hand get pulled away, and let out an unmanly squeal when he opened his eyes and met clouded emeralds.

"W-wolfram!" he stuttered, as the blond dropped to his knees in front of him, "what the hell!" the only answer he got was a wicked grin, as the zipper to his uniform pants was lowered, exposing his reddened manhood to the cool, dry air of the library.

"Mmmm, Yuuri! Looks delicious!" the words were moaned out as a pink tongue licked his prize. The brunet's head flew back in ecstasy, eyes dilated in intense pleasure. The bratty soldier swallowed the king's cock, the shock of it causing Yuuri to come quickly, shooting all over his hand.

"Shit!" he was glad now that Gunter had talked him into carrying a handkerchief now. He idly wiped the mess of his hands, wondering why his mind supplied that particular fantasy. The cloyingly sweet perfume still permeated the air.

A/NII: Yeah, so just a teaser. More to come! Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

March Madness

Chapter II

A/N: Ok, here is chapter 2 of our month long odyssey. I have came to an executive decision; I will alternate between Yuuri and Wolf. I don't like to do first-person POV, so, yeah. Yesterday was a Yuuri day, so today is a Wolf day! J

Disclaimer: Don't own, full of naughty things, etc…Thanks to all of the reviews! I love to open my email to see a ton of them! Keep 'em coming, and I will make the chapters naughtier. Stop reviewing, and you will get the rest of the story with Yuuri and Wolf playing chess. Soooo, you know what to do. Heh heh heh

Wolfram's POV

Wolfram woke up in his bed, in his old room with the hardest erection of his long life. He was in his first heat, and it was pure hell. He had a high body temperature from his fire magic, and the mating season served to fan the flames, particularly in his lower belly.

The blond reached under his pillow and retrieved a certain black cloth that he had liberated from Yuuri's hamper, and buried his nose in it, inhaling the sandalwood and unique Yuuri-scent, the enticing aroma going directly to his already hardened member. Wolf arched his back, rubbing the shirt against his heated flesh moaning at the feeling of the silk massage. He squeezed the base of his cock and began to stroke himself with his mate's shirt, wishing that it was the real boy doing it to him.

With a hoarse moan, he released all over the material, and fell back on his bed. The tired demon snuggled up with the soiled cloth and settled into a deep, sated sleep.

Later that day….

Yuuri dug through his closet, noticing that everyone of his shirts smelled suspiciously like a certain spoiled blond….

A/NII: Ok, so now we have some Wolf play coming into it. If anyone can guess what Wolfram is doing, I will dedicate the next Wolf chapter to them. J

AirKnitter


	4. Chapter 4

March Madness

Chapter III

A/N: Ok, so I forgot to update yesterday. I feel like such a failure. So as an apology, I will make this chapter a full out slash chapter. Spoiler alert! It will be a dream that Yuuri is having. But, it's a step towards what I decided will happen in this story.

Warning: Slash, full on loving in this fic, bad dream sequence.

Yuuri went to bed that night, still smelling Wolfram's marking scent all over his room. He had learned that the blond was marking him and his room with his candy scent to warn off other unmated submissives from his perceived dominant. The blond prince was highly territorial of Yuuri's bed chambers and clothes.

The brunet laid in his bed smelling the seductive scent, wondering in half wakefulness, if the maids could make a candy to taste like the smell that haunted him….

Yuuri moaned as the hot pink lips kissed his neck, skipping down his jaw to his neck. A wet tongue licked down his chest to his nipples, causing him to moan and arch his back closer to his invisible molester.

"Who are you?" he whispered breathlessly, just noticing he was already naked. A small, familiar chuckle escaped as golden hair appeared in his vision, his question seemingly being the magic words to make the mystery person appear.

"It's me, Yuuri," Wolfram gave an answering lick to his heated arousal, "I want to be yours, and only yours." The blonde arched his back, and when on his knees, it gave him a more lustful angelic look to his flushed, naked body.

Wolfram turned his back to his double black mate, and bent over, showing Yuuri his pink virgin rosebud. The young king was paralyzed, and the only part of him that would move at all was his head, as he watched the blond prepare himself with spit lubed fingers. Yuuri never felt more aroused in his life, and knew that his cock would fall off, it was so hard.

"Mmmm, Yuuri! I want you so badly!" when he had stretched himself with three fingers, Wolf drew out and moved to straddle his mate, Yuuri feeling the tight heat of the blond hugging his hardness was dying to come right then, but he couldn't. When Wolfram began bouncing his ass, Yuuri hit his prostate and the blond threw his head back in ecstasy, coming all over Yuuri's belly and chest.

Back in the real world, the guards had heard Yuuri moaning in pain and rushed in to save their king. After searching the chamber, closet, and the washroom, the double black thanked them for their prompt response, and sent them back to their post.

He climbed out of bed, stripped himself and scrubbed his come off his thighs and pelvis, and dressed in clean pajamas. His next chore was to pull off the wet and soiled sheets. With a sigh of resignation, he laid down in the folded top cover and went to sleep for the remainder of the night, dream free.

The next morning at breakfast, Yuuri couldn't look Wolfram in the face without blushing a bright red.

A/NII: Ok, so everyone guessed what Wolf was doing. It was pretty obvious lol. Not much to say here, except that I'm sorry I forgot to update. I've been out of it for about a week now. I will try to be more prompt.

Love,

AirKnitter.


	5. Chapter 5

March Madness

Chapter Four

A/N: I have a valid excuse for missing the past two days. First off, I came down with a nasty stomach virus yesterday, and with it came a painful migraine with auras. THEN, to top off the fun, my damn internet went down like the Titanic. I couldn't even get online to check the frickin' weather. So, I was finally able to post my apology chapter from like two days ago. Since I have a good excuse for the last missed chapters, they will be somewhat normal.

Thanks for hanging with me!

Chapter Four

Wolfram was happy with the progress he has been making with marking Yuuri's possessions. The maids wouldn't wash out the candy sweet smell, as it was against the Mating Law. It was mainly created to stop overbearing dominants from stealing another's submissive, but when the Equal Rights For Submissives Amendment came out, it now goes both ways.

The blond strode towards the laundry room, where he knew the brunet's clean underwear would be. That was all he had left to scent mark, then his mate will be covered in Wolfram Smell. No one has contested his claim; they all knew the young king was his.

"Where is the king's underwear?" the imperious command catching the girls unawares.

Lasagne pointed to the neatly folded pile of white cotton, pulling the other two out of the room with her, "Lord von Bielefeld will most certainly win in the Royal Love Lottery!" a finger tapping her chin in thought.

"Maybe we can see how long it takes for them to actually mate!" Sangria was already starry eyed for some boy-love. She hoped along with the others that they consummated their bond in the Royal Bedchambers, they had peepholes drilled in the wall next to the bed.

Back in the room, Wolfram had unbuttoned his tunic and shirt, and took each piece of clothing, began rubbing it against his chest, nipples, and up his neck to his cheeks. He hit all of the major scent glands, leaving his mark on all of Yuuri's clothes. He went over the black uniforms again, just to be sure.

That evening at dinner, Wolfram stood with the others as their king entered the room, and sat after he did. He waited until thanks was given to Shinou for their meal and Yuuri took the first bite, before eating his own meal. Green eyes followed the double black's movements, before widening in heart breaking disbelief.

"Yuuri! Why do you smell different?" he felt his heart breaking into a million pieces.

Yuuri just waved his hand dismissively, "I got tired of the girly perfume smell, so I had Murata go to Earth and get me some aftershave and cologne. It's better than that other weird smell, isn't it? Way more manly." he heard Wolfram's chair scrape across the marble floor, and a sob escape from the usually stoic soldier. The blond ran by him, and Yuuri was shocked at the heartbroken look on his face and tears in his eyes.

Wolf ran to his private rooms, and threw himself on his bed. He cried hysterically, knowing deep down that his chosen didn't really want him. He had always known deep down, but it still hurt though. He fell asleep, curled into a foetal position, hugging a black, tear stained shirt to his shattered heart.

A/NII: Ok, couple of notes, no more Roman Numerals for chapters. This is a start of something else, so I know it looks like I did something bad to poor Wolfram, but it'll work out in the end. So hang in there!

P.S. review after reading!

Love,

AirKnitter


	6. Chapter 6

March Madness

Chapter Five

A/N: Ok, next chapter in my mad dash to catch up with my story! Not to say here that hasn't already been said in the last chapter. One more after this chapter, then I'm all caught up! Woot!

Disclaimer: Don't own, no money being made.

Warning: I will attempt to have Wolf and Yuuri patch things up, or at the very least, get them on a level of understanding. No slash in this chapter, just long dialogue.

Chapter Five

The next morning, Yuuri went to Wolfram's old rooms, and knocked on the door. He was told why the blond had reacted like he did when he smelled the cologne on the brunet, rather than his marking scent.

At first, it scared the king to think that Wolfram was so serious about him, but on the other hand, he had seen how other dominants watched him, obviously drooling. How was he going to deal with Wolfram's affection towards him?

With steely resolve, he braced himself in time for the door to open.

"Whoa, Wolf. You look like sh- uh, shiiinnyyy?" he corrected, when he saw bloodshot emeralds narrow dangerously. "eh-heh, sooo, what have you been up to?" Yuuri laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Wolfram let out a growl before answering, "I've been crying my eyes out, cause my stupid fiance doesn't want me, AT ALL, and he doesn't care if he broke my heart!" by the end of his tirade, he had broken down into fresh sobs, and Yuuri felt horrible.

"Wolf, it's not that I don't want you, it's just that, until I came here, being gay was a bad thing," he pulled the shaking blond to his chest, "but I think I might like you as more than a friend. I smell you all over the place, and I thought that you were spraying perfume all over my stuff. I didn't know that you were scenting me. If I did, I would have never tried to cover your smell."

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I thought that Gunter had explained the mating ritual to you. You really hurt me, you wimp!" Wolfram tried to pull away from the embrace, but the king just tightened his grip on the struggling blond.

When Wolfram tired a little, Yuuri gripped his chin, turning his flushed face to him, "I poured out my cologne, and gave my aftershave to Dacascus. I love your smell, and I want to do something." Yuuri rubbed his cheek against the golden hair under his face, and pulled the smaller male to him, marking him with his cinnamon and dark chocolate scent.

Wolfram was overjoyed that the man of his dreams had finally accepted his love. "Wolf! Earth to Wolfram!" he was jerked from his thoughts and brought back to the present. "I want to take it slowly, and maybe we could date," Wolf just gave him a blank stare at this, "I meant we could court. Dating is what we call it on Earth. I want to take it slow, and get to know you better."

"Yuuri, it's the mating season. We should mate fast, then when I'm heavy with your heir, then we could 'date'." the brunet knew now that that was just the hormones talking, and he wanted to wait for the kids. He didn't know how well his parents would react to being grandparents so soon.

"Wolf, how about you get dressed, then we can go out for a ride, and you know, um, hang out?" he was blushing furiously, his mind showing him how he wanted to 'hang out' with the smaller blond. He wondered if it wasn't the Maoh screwing with his head.

He left when Wolfram's door closed behind him, allowing the blond to dress in private, and Yuuri went to his rooms to disguise himself. He was wondering in his mind, what the hell am I doing?

A/NII: Ok, so big thanks to CheyanneChika for the spelling of Dacascus. Next chapter is their first date! WOOT!


	7. Chapter 7

March Madness

Chapter Six

A/N: First of four catchup chapters! Their first date is up! Oooohh…what will happen? Will Wolf get his wish and become heavy with a baby? Will Yuuri get his dreams realized in real life? Will the Maoh become sexually frustrated and make his presence known? Hell if I know. Lol Thanks for sticking with me on this rollercoaster!

Chapter Six

Wolfram met Yuuri down in front of the stables, and together, they were able to sneak away for their date. They made small talk, and Yuuri was enjoying hearing about the blond's long life before he met the double black. His life wasn't as pampered as the brunet had thought. He also found that they had a lot in common family wise. The only thing Yuuri lacked was the tyrant uncle to sell him into an arranged marriage. Wolf had two.

Yuuri was relieved to discover that while Wolf had more siblings then him, they were both every bit as protective of him as Shori was to him. And he also learned that Lady Celi had dressed her baby up as a girl, much like Miko did to him. They were both traumatized from their childhoods. However Wolfram's affinity for feminine nightwear seemed to have carried over.

They stopped in a flowering meadow, and tethered the horses to a stake so they could munch clover and tender spring grasses while their riders sat on a gingham cloth for their cucumber sandwiches and fruit tarts.

Under the bright sunlight, Yuuri couldn't believe that the glowing blond sitting next to him wanted to be his mate and have his baby. He really didn't know how he felt about that. Emerald green eyes that easily rivalled the new grass turned to him in question, asking him why he was staring so intently at him.

Yuuri didn't know why he did, but he leaned in for a kiss. Wolf submitted easily, and parted his lips for he king's curious tongue. The brunet was pleased and gave a moan at the taste of berries in the other's mouth, obviously from the tarts.

When he finally pulled back, he was pleased at the flushed cheeks and swollen lips of Wolfram. Why would he be pleased at making out with his friend? Yuuri stood abruptly, and pulled the blond to his feet, and gathered the blanket and basket. He felt his mind racing a mile a minute, and what worried him the most, was the Maoh's presence was demanding that he conquer the willing fire demon, and secure the future of the nation.

When they returned to the castle, they were met with the usual stern faces of Gwendal and Conrart, demanding where they went, and why they were without a chaperone. Yuuri was disappointed at dinner from the absence of the blond. Before he retired for the evening, he went by his rooms to find that he wasn't there. Deciding to corner him tomorrow, he went to bed, still pondering the meaning of the kiss he instigated earlier.

A/NII: Ok, so I know that this was a crap chapter, and I'm sorry. I have been stuck on it for days now. I needed it to happen, but I am sorry if it came across like a sappy romance novel. No dialogue, couldn't find a damn thing for them to say that would make it any better. It's short, and for that I apologize YET AGAIN, but I had to make them kiss in a romantic situation so Yuuri could agonize over his sexuality a bit. Next chapter will be better. I'm working on it now.


	8. Chapter 8

Summertime Loving

By: AirKnitter

Chapter Seven

A/N: Ok, so I screwed up big time. The whole March thing didn't work out. So, This will be a normal fic from now on. Lots more slash, lots more angst. I'm still trying to keep this from turning it into another of my humorous fics. I will also try to make the chapters longer, but if I have a logical closure point, I WILL use it. As always, read and review!

Disclaimer: don't own, making no money.

Warnings: Sex between males, eventual mpreg.

Blood Pledge Castle

That night, Wolfram was in his bed, writhing in burning pleasure. The fire in the pit of his belly was raging out of control, and the only cure was on the other side of the castle in the Royal Bed Chambers.

Shakily, he got to his feet, and made his way slowly to the king's rooms, and his relief. Gwendal was on sentry duty that night, but Wolfram was determined to mate with his Yuuri tonight.

Conrart came from the opposite direction, and murmured lowly into the regent's ear, and they both went off the same way he had come from. Wolfram couldn't believe his luck! (neither can you, right? Yay for taking the easy way out!)

He eased the door open, and his eyes were drawn immediately to the large bed, complete with the young maoh sleeping peacefully. Wolf almost hated to disturb his rest. Almost.

He crept over to the sleeping bundle and slipped off his sleeping shirt and underwear, and naked, climbed under the covers. Pressing himself against his dominant felt so good, and helped stave off some of the burning.

Yuuri didn't know why, but he suddenly felt so warm. Not in the irritating hot summer way, but the 'someone is sleeping with you and it feels so good' way. Somewhere in the back of his semi sleep, semi wakefulness state, a thought hatched, 'I'm in bed with someone, and they're pressing against me.'

Yuuri rolled over and cracked open an eye to meet fire lit, dilated emeralds. Before he could ask why the blond was in his bed naked, pink lips met his in a soul searing kiss. Wolfram's candy scent slapped Yuuri's senses like the smell of baking bread to a starving man's.

Wolf broke the kiss and rolled the brunet under him, and licked his way down the king's neck to his chest, lightly sucking on his nipples before going lower.

Yuuri couldn't form a coherent word, and when he felt hot wet heat engulf his cock, his brain exploded with the sensations.

He pushed the blond off of him, and began his own exploration of the milky skin, fingers splaying over the twitching muscles. Wolfram barely registered the black hair growing and the eyes slitting into the face of the Maoh.

The blond arched his back as he felt the first finger enter him, his body providing the natural lubrication thanks to his submissive status. A hot mouth reciprocated his earlier movements, as another finger pushed in and prodding something that caused him to arch and cry out.

When the Maoh felt that he had sufficiently prepared his mate, he moved him onto his hands and knees, and pressed his cock to the stretched entrance and eased in. Wolfram moaned deeply, more than thrilled to finally have his mate, and soon, his first baby.

He felt the Maoh begin to thrust and a tight grip on his hips almost made him come too soon. Wolf's legs spread wider, taking in more of the pounding cock, while the Maoh pressed his chest to the mattress, showing his subjugation. The blond went down willingly, and when his hand went to his own prick, it was slapped away, the Maoh's message quite clear: Come by my cock, or not at all.

After twenty minutes of sweaty grunting, the Maoh thrust in balls deep, and released his seed deep into the shuddering body under him. Wolf came right after, and felt his dominant bite him between the shoulder blades, marking him as a mated submissive.

When they came back to themselves, Wolfram noticed that Yuuri was back, and the Maoh went back into his spirit. Frightened green eyes refused to meet black eyes, and a gentle hand moved over his bruised hip.

"Wolf, I-I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just needed him to do what I couldn't." When no response came from the tense blond, Yuuri sighed and made to get up. A small but strong hand stopped him.

"I'm glad he did," he whispered, "I was beginning to think you didn't want me at all." he snuggled into the strong chest and breathed in the mixed bouquet of their coupling, and relishing it. He felt more than heard a chuckle from under his cheek.

Yuuri was thinking about how good it felt to be inside of his new mate, and Wolf noticed the renewed interest pressing into his abdomen, "Well, I'm still in heat, so could we do it again?"

Yuuri couldn't say no to the big emerald eyes locked with his. They made love all night until they passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Meanwhile…

"Conrart! Unlock this door NOW!" Gwendal bellowed, as his infuriating middle brother stood outside swinging the big key from its ring.

'I hope they consummate their bond fast. Door won't hold much longer!'

A/NII: Ok, ok. So I said no humour. I just love a grumpy Gwendal, and the more I thought about why he just took off with Conrart, so, that's the only humour in this chapter I swear!

As always, read and review! Lots of love!


	9. Chapter 9

Summertime Loving

By: AirKnitter

Chapter Eight

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'd like to thank BirdsOfFreedom for the great reviews. I'm getting over an upper respiratory infection, and the meds make me moody and twitchy, so if this chapter ends up weird, that's why.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made, etc…

Warnings: not much. This deals with the morning after, and the consequences I made it easy for them to be married, cause I suck at writing weddings and bondings. I just suck…XP

Next Morning

Yuuri laid awake before dawn feeling guilty as hell. He had deflowered Wolfram, and he had studied the Mazoku laws and traditions enough to know that what he had done wasn't good. By the laws of his people, he and his intended should have gone before the Altar of Shinou in the temple and had a minor bonding ceremony to be made official. The Mazoku saw little need for a large wedding.

With his mind made up, Yuuri tried to gently wake up his mate, getting a quick punch to his jaw for his efforts.

"Ow! Wolfram! Wake the hell up!" he rubbed his bruised face, noticing how his jaw felt like it was two inches to the left now.

Wolf groaned, sitting up with his eyes still closed. "What is it, wimp?" he rubbed his bleary eyes looking super cute with his golden curls messed up, giving him that 'just fucked' look.

"We need to go to the temple for the bonding ceremony so no one can say our child was born a bastard." he couldn't help but kissing the blond's pouty lips, still swollen from last night.

They cleaned up and got dressed in their civilian attire, and after giving Yuuri's hair a quick henna rinse and adding the color contacts, they eased out the door, passed the dozing guards, and managed to make it to the stables. Ao greeted his dark master, and Wolf saddled him up, climbing behind his soon to be husband.

They had just made it through the smaller side gate when they heard the sounds of pursuit. Wolfram looked back and saw his brothers calling for their horses so they could stop them from making it to the temple.

Gwendal was checking the saddle cinches on his horse while barking orders to his men. Conrart eased around to the opposite side of the animal, and slid his jack knife out of the top of his boot and made a minor adjustment to his older brother's girth strap. "Mount up! We will give pursuit to the king and Wolfram. You will not hurt, merely incapacitate! Move out!" The general in his element, swung into the saddle, only to find himself looking at the horse's legs, the world upside down and his hair trailing the ground.

Meanwhile, the Ao who had sensed the urgency of his riders raced towards his destination, arriving less than a half hour, an new record. They were met by the High Priestess herself, Ulrike thrilled to do the bonding for her friends, as Murata was on Earth.

Gwendal and his men had reached the entrance to the shrine and were denied access. His hands began to twitch complex knitting patterns showing his frustration level with the situation. After an hour, the gates swung inwards showing the double black and his new husband.

A/NII: Oh my GOD! I almost couldn't write this chapter! It was so fucking hard! The next one is going to be even worse. I have no clue how long this story will be. I have no real direction for it, god help you poor readers. Next chapter will be better and longer. It will explore the domesticity between Yuuri and his new husband.


	10. Chapter 10

Summertime Loving

Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, so here is the long awaited ending to this little diddy. I'm ending it here, cause I hate leaving a fic unfinished, and I won't be able to write that much anymore. Real life has caught up with me, and it's time for me to stop posting for the time being. I love you guys, and everyone that has been kind enough to leave a review. I only hope that I can write the occasional one-shot. I especially want to thank Chey-chan, Deso, Wolfram, and FanofBellaandEdward.

Epilouge

A small black haired, green eyed boy ran across the garden laughing with the exuberance of childhood. His pregnant mother carrying a toddler following after, waddling more than running. Wolfram had retired from the military as was appropriate for the spouse to the Demon King, and he sometimes missed the fit, tight body he used to have. Yuuri on the other hand, loved his softer, more delicate curves.

Yuuri was leaning on the balcony resting daydreaming about his family. His mother was ecstatic about her grandchildren, and his father was eagerly waiting for the day he could meet them. They were too young to travel through the portals, and a pregnant traveller was out of the question.

Later that night after the Royal couple tucked their sons into bed, they laid snuggled up in their bed. Wolfram moaned when Yuuri massaged heated oil onto his protruding belly to ease the stretch marks. The sound went right to Yuuri's cock, and he rubbed it through his pajama pants.

Wolfram noticed the distracting movements, and batted the brunet's hand away, turning so he could access his husband's lower body easier. He nuzzled the hardened length until he heard panting above him, and lowered the material, releasing the rigid shaft.

Yuuri grabbed the golden hair, but managed not to pull on it, as he didn't want to hurt his Wolfram. The blond's wicked tongue began to work him up into a frenzy, and he came with a long moan, and Wolfram swallowed it all down. He licked the now softened cock clean, and tucked back into the sleep pants.

Yuuri and Wolfram shared a kiss and went to sleep in each other's arms, hands protectively on the swollen belly.

A/N: Ok, so here it is. I'm sorry it's so short and undetailed, but I wanted to give you guys a closing point. I will not be posting for a long time, but as I said before, I may do one-shots from time to time.


End file.
